


Juste furie

by AndersAndrew



Series: fam-fic - Oswald, Ed, Martin [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Bad Babysitter Edward Nygma, Ed broke Oswald's heart so he deserves it, Episode: s04e15 The Sinking Ship The Grand Applause, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealous Edward Nygma, Jealousy, Martin is an angry kid, Petty Edward Nygma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: De la difficulté d'organiser le plan d'évasion de son amant quand on doit en même temps s'occuper de l'enfant adopté par ce dernier, et que le dit enfant vous en veut d'avoir brisé le coeur de son papa adoré





	Juste furie

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet écrit pour [la communauté Livejournal fam-fic](https://fam-fic.livejournal.com/) sur le thème "Dans le blanc des yeux"

Il y avait de la colère dans le regard de cet enfant de 8 ans, une colère contenue et passionnée qui lui faisait évidemment penser à l'homme qu'il allait sauver.  
Le garçon connaissait-il déjà son histoire avec Oswald et les enjeux de leur relation complexe ? Ed s'en voulait de ressentir une pointe de jalousie à l'idée que le Pingouin ait partagé ce pan de son existence à quelqu'un. Ed était le seul à en avoir le droit, cette partie-là lui appartenait.  
Il ne pouvait guère prétendre à plus, aussi refusait-il de lâcher prise. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, cette tragédie en trois actes – introduction, conflit, résolution – était la leur, à eux deux, à eux seuls, et le Riddler était très territorial à ce sujet.  
« Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. », marmonna-t-il en resserrant ses doigts sur le volant pour tourner.  
Il n'obtint pas de réponse, évidemment, puisque le petit était muet. Le silence n'en était que plus pesant, chargé de culpabilité et de reproches non-dits.  
Ce n'était pas juste. Pour une fois qu'il faisait la « bonne » chose à faire, et personne pour lui montrer de la gratitude. Il espérait bien qu'une fois délivré, Oswald serait un peu plus reconnaissant que l'orphelin qu'il l'avait supplié de secourir.  
Les yeux rivés sur la route monotone, il se laissa un instant noyer par des fantasmes où le Pingouin le remerciait avec effusion – le serrant dans ses bras contre son gré, les yeux ruisselant de larmes et le sourire aux lèvres, comme l'exact reflet du soulagement qu'il avait exprimé en trouvant l'autre Ed tombé dans leur piège à Arkham. Il l'imaginait s'écarter subitement avec timidité, conscient de s'être laissé emporté par ses sentiments, vifs comme au premier jour. Et le Riddler pourrait rire de lui, puis faire tout ce qu'il voudrait en sachant qu'Oswald ne dirait rien. Même si c'était indécent et gênant.  
Hélas, se rappela-t-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres, avant de pouvoir conclure son petit scénario, il y avait un hic.  
Une paire d'yeux en trop qui risquait de jouer les intruse et les empêcher de se réconcillier comme le Riddler l'avait prévu.  
Soudain contrarié, Ed freina brutalement. Le garçonnet à côté de lui émit un hoquet tandis que la ceinture de sécurité lui rentrait dans les côtes.  
« Je te préviens ! », s'exclama le Riddler avec une note d'hystérie dans la voix, en lui mettant un index menaçant sous le nez. « Ne t'avise pas de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! Les affaires entre Oswald et moi sont nos affaires et ça ne te concerne pas ! »  
Il plissa les yeux en observant le visage de Martin afficher une expression provocatrice, mélange de défiance et de colère rentrée.  
« Je ne sais pas qui tu imagines être pour lui, mais quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais là avant, et je serais celui qui le sortira de sa geôle. »  
Il déplia le papier qu'il gardait soigneusement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.  
« Regarde ! Cette lettre, elle m'était adressée ! Tu n'es même pas mentionné dedans, alors évite de croire que tu as beaucoup d'importance. Oswald et moi, on a une longue histoire derrière nous. »  
Le gamin haussa un sourcil suspicieux et écrivit rapidement sur son calepin. Un klaxon retentit derrière leur camionnette et un automobiliste pressé se mit à hurler par sa fenêtre, mais le Riddler n'y prêtait pas attention. Il lu ce que Martin venait d'écrire :  
«  _Il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi_??»  
Ed s'étrangla littéralement de rage. Les sons stridents du klaxon continuèrent de plus en plus fort, la voiture derrière eux s'impatientant de plus en plus.  
Il défit sa ceinture et gronda d'un ton sans réplique :  
« Reste là, ne bouge pas ! »  
Puis il descendit en claquant la portière. Le garçon entendit le chauffeur furieux qui l'invectiva en criant sa colère, quand tout à coup, un coup de feu retentit, laissant place à un silence de mort.  
Sans plus attendre, Martin se glissa sur le siège conducteur, tourna la clef dans le contact et redémarra la camionnette.  
«  Hey ! », s'écria le Riddler en se retournant au rugissement du moteur dans son dos.  
Le jeune orphelin fronça les sourcils et appuya sur la pédale d'accélération, et le véhicule bondit en avant.  
« Heyyyyyyyy !!!! », hurla le Riddler en se mettant à courir comme un dératé derrière la camionnette qui s'enfuyait avec Martin à son bord.  
  
« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! », explosa Ed après avoir récupéré le garçon et la camionnette à quelques centaines de mètres de là où il l'avait laissé.  
Martin avait repris sa place, blottit contre sa portière, et il évitait son regard, muré dans une bouderie sombre, bras croisés, lui tournant le dos.  
Le Riddler replaça quelques une de ses mèches, qui s'étaient déplacés quand il avait couru pour rattraper le véhicule, avant de remettre son chapeau et de revenir au petit garçon.  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? », grommela-t-il. « C'était totalement stupide et inutile. Où pensais-tu aller ? »  
Comme le garçonnet ne répondait pas, il poursuivit, sur un ton de moquerie évident :  
« Tu n'espérais tout de même pas aller sauver Oswald à toi tout seul ? »  
Martin se raidit et le Riddler devina qu'il avait raison.  
« C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je déteste les enfants. Vous êtes tellement irréfléchis ! J'ai un plan, figure-toi, un plan ! Et tu as failli tout foutre en l'air !!»  
Martin le fusilla du regard et ouvrit sa porte avant de s'échapper de l'habitacle.  
« Reviens !!! », s'écria Edward en se précipitant à sa suite.  
Il ne tarda guère à le rejoindre et lui attrapa le bras. Il n'aimait pas la position dans laquelle cela le mettait, car il n'y avait aucun plaisir à tirer de martyriser un gosse – et plutôt le contraire, une vague de dégoût le submergea en ayant recours à la force pour le faire se tourner vers lui. Sa nature était mesquine et jalouse, mais ses fondements reposaient sur des abus répétés qu'il avait subi étant plus jeune, et reproduire ces comportements haïs lui donnait la nausée. Il était censé être l'adulte, être celui qui était en contrôle, qui ne se laissait pas submerger...  
Il relâcha vivement le gamin comme s'il l'avait brûlé et ce dernier le regarda, figé dans son mouvement.  
« Ecoute ! », siffla Edward, la respiration haletante et le teint pâle. « J'ai conscience que...si Oswald t'a un peu parlé de moi...tu puisses être...disons méfiant à mon égard. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Mais pour l'instant, nous avons un objectif commun. Tu pourras me détester plus tard... »  
Martin le fixa dans le blanc des yeux, et après quelques secondes, il écrivit sur une feuille, puis tourna celle-ci vers Ed pour qu'il lise.  
L'expression du Riddler s'assombrit :  
« Oui. », répondit-il succinctement.  
Le garçon écrivit à nouveau et Ed lui prit le carnet pour regarder :  
«  _Pourquoi ?_  Je n'ai pas à te le dire. »  
Le garçonnet haussa les sourcils et nota quelque chose. Les lèvres du Riddler frémirent comme s'il allait sourire – ou grimacer.  
« Tu peux dire que c'est un secret. En tout cas ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Je veux juste que tu m'aides à le sortir de là où il est emprisonné. »  
Cette fois, le jeune orphelin hocha la tête d'un air grave. Ed lui posa la main sur l'épaule, chassant les reminescences de son passé qui menaçaient de l'envoyer dans une spirale d'apitoiement et faire resurgir l'autre Ed – il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour l'instant.  
« Dis-moi...si je te montre comment on fait, tu penses que tu serais capable de conduire cette camionnette ? »  
Le sourire qui se dessina brusquement sur les lèvres de Martin était sans équivoque quant à la réponse à cette question.


End file.
